


Almost Heaven

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [9]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 40. (Posted to LJ on February 9.) Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

This is crazy!

OK, maybe it’s just me. It wouldn’t be the first time anyone accused me of being one taco short of a combo platter. But that’s usually normal nutso. This is so far out there, I don’t think I can tell anybody. Myka would totally lose her shit, and don’t get me started on Leena.

How can I be sitting here with Todd, who’s such a great guy, and all the time I’m thinking about someone who’s never, ever going to see me that way. It’s so unfair!

Why did I have to fall in love with Artie?


End file.
